


Simple Love

by sapphirepinkgrounds



Category: Barcedes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirepinkgrounds/pseuds/sapphirepinkgrounds
Summary: Where Sofia isn't being a mean student, Nicarno exists as Barbara's brother and Ernesto approves of Barcedes





	Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a piece for 3 years and it is my first time writing a little smut scene in between. Please pardon me for any mistakes made. I hope you like this piece. 
> 
> The sound track I listened includes:  
> Hurricane - Halsey   
> Strawberries & Cigarettes - Troye Sivan &   
> Nervous - The Neighbourhood.

Sofia counted the seconds before the minute hand hits the number “12” while doing her best to pretend to be focused. It was hard, really, for her when summer vacation was nearing and Elsa promised to bring her to ice cream dates almost twice weekly. 

 

_15 more minutes, Sofia groaned inaudibly._

 

But the sudden thought of Elsa made Sofia remember how her older sister always reminded her to pay attention in class, especially when her teacher is a family member of Maria Elsa. And the nagging image of her own mother came to her mind, warning her to get good grades or else, she can forget about ice cream dates and theme park games in the weeks to come.

 

Sofia inhaled sharply while tapping the back of the pencil (in a rather forceful way) against her cheeks to make sure she gets her attention back to her teacher. She looked up and found steel-blue eyes looking at her.

 

“Could you repeat what I said to the class, Sofia?” Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her student.

 

Sofia gave up. She is tired of school and she _really_ need a break.

 

“I’m sorry, Professor Mercedes, I wasn’t catching up and I know it’s my fault. I will work hard, please don’t punish me,” Sofia sighed as she replied apologetically. The atmosphere in the class stalled, nervous glances were exchanged and Mercedes folded her arms.

 

“Do I sound or behave like a mean professor?” Mercedes’ tone was serious, and perhaps, laced with sarcasm.

 

Barbara was observing all of them through the glass door at the back of the classroom. She was waiting for Mercedes’ class to end before treating her to a warm cup of coffee, or a bouquet of lilies seated on her table or both.

 

“No, Professor. I didn’t mean it that way, I-” Her heart was racing. This is the first time Mercedes ever spoke to Sofia, or any of her students, with an edge in her tone. Any wrong word, Sofia’s grades will slip and that meant a whole lot of consequences for her to deal with.

 

Hand wrapped around the golden door knob, Barbara pushed it down before pulling the door to greet the students. Relief painted their faces as they all stood up and greeted her together. Barbara gave Sofia a small smile and Sofia returned one as she felt her shoulders relax.

 

“Morning, Professor Mercedes,” the older girl chirped. “And to our lovely students.”

 

They laughed.

 

“I am here today to pass you guys the token you deserve. All of you have done well for one of your grading tests and I want to give you a little reward,” Barbara pulled one of the tokens she made herself and allowed it to dangle in front of her face. The students’ cheered loudly and Mercedes grinned.

 

“Sofia, could you help me to distribute these to the class?”

 

“Of course, Professor.”

 

Students analyzed the intricate details of the tokens that took Barbara a week to make. Each has their names engraved in the middle of the light green oval, while little golden folds were plastered around the corners of it. And as they each bask into the beautiful piece created by Barbara, she set the coffee was holding into Mercedes’ hand.

 

Tension resting on Mercedes’ shoulders rolled away quickly with little effort. Nothing could make her feel at ease and at home like Barbara’s smile.

 

“You are very stressed up, finish the coffee I made, okay?” Barbara bumped shoulders with Mercedes.

 

“You made it?” Her eyes wide open, suddenly more interested in the cup of warmth she is holding.

 

“Yes, I did. Now would you drink it please?”

 

“Of course, Professor,” Mercedes mocked quietly. Barbara’s laugh echoed and the students grinned. They were never afraid to display their love in front of anyone, and it seemed to have made everyone fallen in love with their love.

 

The students stood up as soon as the bell went off. They greeted goodbye loudly as a class before rushing out of the door. Sofia muttered a soft “thank you” to Barbara and the latter accepted it with a smile.  

 

They stood in comfortable silence as Mercedes slotted her papers into her files before zipping up her briefcase. Barbara watched Mercedes inhale and exhale sharply several times throughout, the latter’s face purposefully looking down. That only meant one thing – the stress of being a head mistress is getting to Mercedes and she was close to shutting down.

 

“Mechita,” Barbara called out and Mercedes turned but her head hung low; steel-blue eyes averting those brown orbs.

 

“Look at me, please?” Finger hooked beneath her chin, tilting it up. Mercedes sniffed, tears swimming in those steel-blue eyes and lips tugged downwards. Barbara felt her own chest constricted with pain.

 

“What’s wrong, Mechita? What happened?” Barbara reached forward, hands holding Mercedes’ shoulders, eyes searching for any signs of what exactly happened.

 

“They said I was appointed as head mistress because of my papa,” her voice cracked. “They have been saying all these for months, Barbara. And I don’t like it. I have been working so hard ever since I was a junior teacher and what they said …” Her shoulders begun to shake. “What they said is not true and it’s hurtful.”

 

“Mechita…” The loose knots in her stomach tightened and a lump was forming in her throat. Barbara pulled Mercedes into her arms and she wished she could do this forever - to protect her girlfriend from any harm. It drives Barbara hysterical to think of why anyone would do anything to hurt Mercedes, be it physically throwing her dirty glances occasionally and worse, hurling hurtful words at her direction.

 

“You are not what they say. And what they said isn’t true, your family and I believe in you,” beads of tears continued to roll off from Mercedes’ lashes as Barbara soothed her palms up and down Mercedes’ back to calm her down.

 

“Thank you, Barbara,” Mercedes said in between jagged breaths. “Thank you for always being there for me, and for always believing in me.”

 

“And for always bringing flowers for you. And you are always welcomed,” Barbara cooed. Still in her arms, Mercedes held tighter onto Barbara’s waist. The warmth emitting from her body was calming, her voice was calming, her humor is always timely, and everything of Barbara always seems to calm her down.

 

“Please never leave me,” Mercedes whispered so softly, as if, if she spoke any louder, the heavens would hear these words and Barbara would disintegrate instantly.

 

“I would never, ever be away from you,” Barbara answered so genuinely, so genuinely it calms the waves in Mercedes’ stomach and stopped the running train in her brain.

 

//

 

They spent the next 60 minutes in Mercedes’ office listening to the low hums of radio and watching white smoke from the brown tea pot rise into the air, curling before slowly disappearing.

 

“Where should I place the flowers?” Barbara quipped.

 

“There’s a flower pot next to the umbrella holder,” Mercedes absent-mindedly pointed to her right.

 

“Here?” Barbara held the bouquet right above the trash bin.

 

“Barbara! That’s the trash bin!” Mercedes’s face contorted into shock, crease line forming on her forehead.

 

“Just kidding,” Barbara giggled. Even after Mercedes calmed down and felt the load in her heart lighten, the pain of seeing an upset Mercedes still lingered in Barbara’s heart. She would want Mercedes to be happy every day, not a single frown on her face.

 

“I know you are just trying to make me laugh, but I’m feeling a lot better after talking to you,” Mercedes took Barbara’s hand into her own, thumb smoothing over her blue veins. And moments like this makes Barbara stomach swirl with wild excitement, as if a single touch from Mercedes were igniting her veins.

 

“Good because I never want to see you sad,” browns orbs set determined on Mercedes face, taking all of that steel-blue eyes with long lashes, sharp nose, and curved lips in.

 

“You’re making me nervous,” Mercedes laughed. “You make me feel like a high school teenager some times.”

 

“Well, then can I bring the high school teenager to the movies?”

 

“You didn’t even have to ask.”

 

//

 

Outside the fluorescent lights, the streets were filled with couples holding hands and strolling their Friday night away.

 

Mercedes bought two bottles of soda, one for herself and another for Barbara, before joining the older girl on the bronze, steel long chair. Barbara was flicking her metallic bottle cap while Mercedes was looking at the ticket in her hand.

 

“Is this a scary movie?” Mercedes asked as Barbara took her uncapped soda and passed her the opened one.

 

“Hmmm,” she nodded as she concentrated in uncapping this one. She wondered why this bottle is so difficult to open? Well, maybe it is good that she could not open this bottle so she could share the drink with Mercedes.

 

_A lovely, romantic Friday evening indeed._

 

Mercedes watched as Barbara focused on doing her best to uncap the bottle. The little crinkle on her nose with her concentrated look on her face made Barbara looked extremely adorable. The older girl did not notice and Mercedes continued looking.

 

“Miss, staring is rude,” Barbra glanced up, a flirty glint in her eyes made crimson creep onto Mercedes cheeks. Under the fluorescent light, Mercedes could not look any cuter wearing that natural blush.

 

“Cheeky girlfriend,” Mercedes poked her nose gently and Barbara kissed her index finger.

 

The cinema with posters hung on its’ stretch of orange wall, did not have a queue awaiting to be served. Curious, she tugged Barbara up to walk faster.

 

“I wonder why there isn’t anyone waiting outside?”

 

“Oh, that’s because I booked the whole cinema to ourselves.”

 

And sometimes Mercedes swears that Barbara is the most romantic person she has ever met.

 

//

 

“Enjoy the movie, ladies,” the receptionist gave them the warmest smile he could ever offer. Mercedes and Barbara managed to convince everyone to love them both as an individual and as a couple together, just by being their authentic selves.

 

They thanked him in unison before choosing the middle seats in the middle row to have a better view. Uncapped soda still in Barbara’s hand, she sighed as she placed the soda on the ground.

 

“Are you thirsty? You haven’t really drunk much of my soda,” Mercedes offered while looking at Barbara.

 

A mischievous look flickered in the older girl’s eyes.

 

“Not that,” Mercedes eyes opened dramatically. “And not here.”

 

“Why not?” Barbara feigned a look of innocent, her hand sliding underneath Mercedes’ blue dress.

 

“ _Barbara_ , no,” Mercedes’ hands gripped her wrist, willing her to stop.

 

“Barbara, _yes_ ,” Barbara took Mercedes face between her palms and their lips met; soft and gentle. Every second passed was eroding Mercedes’ will to stop this from happening and it _actually_ makes her want to continue making out with Barbara.

 

Her fingers drew slow and small circles on Mercedes thighs, leaving the untouched skin tingling with sensation. The latter gasped into their kiss. Barbara was emitting an uncontrollable fire in Mercedes body, and she does not have the intention to stop as her tongue traced the younger girl’s jaw, peppering wet kisses down her neck.

 

Her hands moved deliberately slow; from holding Mercedes’ head in place to give her a full kiss, to pushing the latter’s blazer off her shoulder. She graced over Mercedes’ bra, and the latter’s breath hitched before she nodded and gave Barbara the permission to continue. She was rubbing the sides of Mercedes’ breast with her palm as her mouth continued to suck on her pulse point. An involuntary moan coming from Mercedes vibrated from her throat to her entire being and the younger girl was secretly glad they were alone in the cinema as the speakers were helping to drown her moans.

 

“Barbara,” Mercedes hissed as Barbara’s teeth scratched her skin, before lapsing the same area over and over again with her tongue to heal that mark. “Barbara, what are you do-doing?”

 

“You,” Barbara looked up, her pools of brown dark with arousal, before continue kissing Mercedes’ neck. Mercedes could feel heat rising from both her cheek and her entrance.

 

_They really shouldn’t be doing this in the cinema._

 

Barbara took her time to salvage the soft skin under the pads of her fingers; each inch of skin, soft and delicate, were burning under her touch. Her move grew bolder, from tracing circles and random patterns to massaging smooth skin, each inching nearer and nearer to her inner thigh. Mercedes could feel herself throbbing and she angled herself in such a way to make Barbara carress _more_ of her hot skin under her cold fingers.

 

“Mechita, relax,” the older girl muttered softly into Mercedes’ ear before licking and biting at her ear lope. She wanted the fire in her body to continue burning but doing _this_ in the public was just as unnerving. And just as Barbara had expected, the younger girl still was nervous even if this wasn’t the first time they are doing it.

 

“We can stop if you want?” Barbara asked tentatively, fire in her eyes stopped flaming as her concern now was more of Mercedes than pleasing her own needs.

 

“N-no,” Mercedes ran her fingers up and down Barbara’s arms. “I’m just scared someone would suddenly appear and see us.”

 

“Oh, that. I know a way they wouldn’t,” a smirk pulled from Barbara’s lips. “Want to try?”

 

With her throat dry and arousal roaming through her body, Mercedes looked into Barbara’s eyes and nodded. The sinister smile plastered on Barbara’s face had not registered any wild thoughts in Mercedes brain. But the next thing she saw was Barbara being on her knees, right in front of her, and her hands were rolling the end of Mercedes’ skirt up. Each roll revealed a little more of Mercedes’ fair skin, each roll inducing more cold air to grace her skin and Mercedes shivered.

 

“Bar-”

 

“Shh, don’t be too loud.”

 

White, hot arousal was filling up her body again. And if it was even possible, the fire started by Barbara was burning brighter in Mercedes body and the latter really doesn’t mind. Barbara started massaging Mercedes’ thighs again – the thighs that Barbara loved the most, the lean thighs that could trap Barbara’s head in between whenever waves of arousal start washing out of Mercedes’ body. Each touch was eliciting a delicate sound of pleasure, each touch was igniting nerves to burn and each touch had built up a raging desire for Mercedes to beg Barbara to touch her even more.  

 

Barbara took in a sharp breath before she poked her tongue on the fabric guarding Mercedes’ entrance, and that sent jolts throughout her whole body. Mercedes threw her head backwards, fingers gently scratching against the scalp of Barbara, encouraging her to go further. Barbara obliged so ever-willingly and pushed the fabric to the side. Cold air hit Mercedes’ core and she willed herself to keep her composure with her fingers wrapped around the edges of her seat.

 

Lips surrounding her pearl, Barbara sucked and licked and did all the kind of things that turned the knuckles of fingers wrapped around edges, _white_ , while Mercedes’ remaining hand pushed Barbara closer to her core. Barbara hummed satisfactorily and could feel her core throbbing even harder. Her set of fingers drew circles right at Mercedes entrance and all it took was a “please, Barbara,” before Barbara pushed rhythmically in and out of Mercedes.

 

Her back arced, lips parted and eyes closed, Mercedes could feel the waves coming. She was getting tighter and tighter as those fingers worked relentlessly while tongue continued to assault her pearl.

 

She saw stars and her throat felt the sting of her screams (which was synchronized perfectly with the screams of horrors from main characters of the movie), and Barbara pulled her skirt down before coming up to kiss her. Mercedes could taste herself on those lips of Barbara but she ignores it as soon as Barbara starts chanting “I love you” to her in between kisses.

 

_I love you_ as their lips part.

 

_I love you_ as Barbara sees infinity and stars in those steel-blue eyes.

 

_I love you_ as Mercedes wrapped her arms around Barbara’s neck.

 

//

When they exited from the cinema, the receptionist greeted them enthusiastically.

 

“Was the movie good? I bet it was. You guys were screaming! It must be nice, isn’t it?” He asked so innocently. Mercedes squeezed Barbara’s hand and gave an embarrassed smile.

 

“Sorry Miss Moller, did I say anything wrong? You look embarrassed.”

 

“Oh no, she’s embarrassed because… well, the movie was a little _too_ scary for her. For us, I mean.”

 

“I see, have a good night you two. Always a pleasure seeing you.”

 

“You too.”

 

Minutes ticked off quietly as they interlaced their fingers and walked in sync. They are usually comfortable together, occasionally exchanging shy glances and flirty talks. Mercedes does most of the talking while Barbara just listens and watches her talk with light on her face. Nothing makes Barbara’s feel like flowers blooming in her heart than watching Mercedes speak with enthusiasm about topics that intrigues her intelligent brain.

 

But tonight, things were different.

 

It was as if they took things to another level; another level that makes them even more comfortable in each other’s company. They didn’t have a lot in common apart from being teachers in the same school. Mercedes’ family is the talk of the town most of the time, with her father being the mayor. While Barbara just comes from another town alone, and occasionally her brother, Nicanor, checks up on her to make sure she is doing well. She spends most of her time watching screen play books and writing while Mercedes helps out in Moller’s hotel and reads self-improvement books on teaching.

 

They had their fair share of differences but love never seemed to be inconvenient or imposing at the very least.

 

Apart from seeing each other in school, they spend five days per week together. Sometimes Barbara prepares dinner for both of them in her small apartment, and Mercedes brings cakes from The Moller’s because Barbara likes desserts. Sometimes Mercedes invites Barbara to the hotel for dinner. And after dinner, they discuss a little about how things are in school since they teach different subjects.

Even with Mercedes as her head mistress, Barbara never felt inferior. She reports her work to her during working hours, she sometimes helps Mercedes with her work if Mercedes requests for it and she never crosses Mercedes’ boundaries.

 

There were times when Mercedes would be lenient to Barbara and the older girl reminds her to treat her the same as other colleagues in the school, if not even stricter. Mercedes doesn’t really understand the need to be strict with Barbara, and she tells her that she trusts Barbara.

 

The other two days of the week when they are apart, Mercedes doesn’t stop thinking about Barbara and she doesn’t find a need to be apart. Barbara once said that if they keep seeing each other every day, there is a chance that they might overwhelm each other. And to keep the relationship healthy, Mercedes has to spend time with her other friends and her family too. Barbara tells Mercedes not to be worried about her being lonely, but Mercedes always does, so she leaves the older girl with post-it notes at different corners of her house to remind her she’s not alone. Barbara is thankful for that.

 

_Their love is simple._

 

So simple, it scares Mercedes a little.

 

Mercedes is used to complication and anything that resembles tough times. Mercedes feels like she _thrives_ while facing adversity, like when her mother passed away when she was a child, Ernesto made sure Mercedes understood the values of what it meant to be a woman. Living underneath a roof with three men only meant them degrading women whenever they are drunk, though they made an effort to be respectful while sober.

 

When Barbara came into her life, Ernesto wasn’t too happy. Ernesto said plenty of nasty words, trying to drive Barbara way but Barbara kept coming back. Mercedes was on the verge of asking Barbara to leave for she couldn’t stand seeing her father humiliate the older girl as and when he likes. Mercedes didn’t say anything but Barbara felt like Mercedes doesn’t want her there.

 

So Barbara left because she thought that was what Mercedes wanted.

 

And when Barbara left town for a month to seek solace in the arms of her brother, light left the eyes of Mercedes and her face drained of color. She was eating, but not enough. She doesn’t sleep much because once her eyes shut, images of Barbara springs into her mind. Her stomach fills with bile whenever Ernesto speaks.

 

It didn’t take long for Ernesto to realize Barbara’s impact on Mercedes life. Barbara is someone who can take care of Mercedes other than Ernesto, or maybe she could do it _so much better_ that it scares Ernesto that someone will snatch his little girl away.

 

He puts his pride away and punched numbers on the telephone. Nicarno picks up, ready to lament Ernesto before Barbara snatched it away.

 

“Mr Moller?” Barbara held her breath. “Did anything happen to Mercedes? Is this why you called?”

 

Ernesto nods, before remembering he was on the phone and Barbara was waiting for an answer.

 

“Is everything okay? Mr Moller?” Panic rose in her voice.

 

“Hello Miss Roman, yes and no. Mercedes is okay, but she is not doing well. She isn’t eating much nor does she sleep well. She runs when sees me,” A sad chuckle bubbled from Ernesto’s chest. “Could you come back, _please_?”

 

“You want me to be with Mercedes?” Barbara’s eyes widen. Nicarno places his cigarette on the ash tray, arms signaling for Barbara to go on.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry for driving you away. I guess I was afraid someone would snatch my little girl away from me.”

 

“Please don’t ever think of it that way. She is your daughter and I will never snatch her away from you and your family.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Roman.”

 

That night, Nicarno packed Barbara’s suitcase with her before jumping onto the horse carriage with his little sister. He tells her he wants to send her back to Villa Ruisenor so people knows that she has a brother and maybe then, nobody would say mean things to her.

 

Barbara laughs and tells him that she needs no protection from no man. Nicanor nods before stashing bills into her bag. He says he knows his sister is financially independent but treat this as an emergency fund or funds to buy flowers for Mercedes. Barbara hugs and thanks him for always accepting her for who she is.

 

He tells her love knows no boundaries, and love will always be enough if you give it trust and you give love, _love_.

 

She nods even if she doesn’t fully understand what he is saying.

 

When she leaps off from the carriage and pushes the doors of The Mollers open, Ernesto was waiting for her with a piece of cake on a white plate surrounded with grey rims.

 

“Thank you for coming back,” He says as he blew smoke into the air.

 

She nods before he tells her that Mercedes is upstairs and she doesn’t know she is back.

 

Outside of her room, Barbara’s footsteps came to a halt. Hand hesitating to knock on the wooden door, she wanted to turn around but Ernesto held her shoulder firmly from behind and she remembers him telling her that Mercedes needs her and she needs Mercedes too.

 

She exhaled loudly before knocking.

 

_One knock, Mercedes screams “go away! I don’t want to hear anything from you!”_

 

_Second knock, Ernesto stands in silence and Barbara frowns._

_Third knock, Barbara says “it’s me.”_

It was a matter of seconds before Mercedes revealed her face to a shocked Barbara. Empty blue eyes and tear-stained face stared at Barbara. Mercedes didn’t say anything before pulling her into her room, leaving Ernesto in the door way.

 

A kiss that sends butterflies into different directions in their stomachs.

 

A touch that ignites electricity all over fibers in a body.

 

A hug that promises more than safety and security.

 

 

//

 

The moonlight cast their shadows ahead of them diagonally, and neon lights decorating sign boards continue flashing.

 

“Wanna go back to the Mollers?” Mercedes asks.

 

“Sure,” Barbara replies, tickling Mercedes’ inner palm with her pinky.

 

Mercedes laughs and Barbara stops in her track, pulling the younger girl in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Crimson creeps in on her cheeks again, only this time, Mercedes returns a sweet kiss and she knows with Barbara by her side, their love will keep blossoming.

 

All these was only for one reason; Barbara told her that love is simple and it is never complicated. The love that links both beating hearts together is like taking care of a garden. Their seeds were growing, and they have to make sure they continue watering and taking care of the garden. Ample sunlight, cutting off broken twigs and yellowed leaves are important too.

 

Barbara tells Mercedes to trust Barbara and herself that even when sometimes the garden might have too many dried leaves, and it seems like it will stop growing, they will continue watering and put in more care for the garden.

 

Their love will stay, and Mercedes feels that way too.

 

 

_Fin_


End file.
